Una nueva vida ¿para mi?
by microphone125
Summary: A veces los cambios son buenos pero para mi no.
1. Chapter 1 - prologo

**He vuelto a mis raíces este sera un nuevo fanfic de romance, humor y amistad...lo típico de siempre. Esta ves estoy promocionando otra pareja extraña que se darán cuenta a medida que avance la historia. **

**Otra cosa Mayu no sera yandere, tendrá algún que otro ensañamiento pero nada mas que eso. No matara a Nadie **

**Ah también estoy haciendo algo nuevo, para este fanfic tendrá un openig y un endig, es la primera vez que lo hago, así que por favor escuchen las canciones por lo menos en un capitulo **

**Opening: Rainbow- Namie Amuro **

**Endig: Last Link **

**POV. Mayu**

Abrase lo mas fuerte a mi conejo de peluche, estaba tan enojados con mis padres ¿Por qué ahora? Ya estamos a mitad de años.

**Flashback **

Toda mi familia estaba cenando en paz, como casi toda las noches hasta que mi papa decidió dar una noticia.

-Mayu, tenemos que decirte algo- vi como mis padres se tomaron de la mano, es siempre es mala señal- lo que queremos decir es que…nos tendremos que mudar de ciudad- al escuchar eso se me callo el tenedor de la mano- me trasfirieron en mi trabajo, la compañía me pidió que fuera a la central

-nos muraremos en una semana- me dijo con una sonrisa mi mamá

-p-pero estamos a mitad de años, que pasara con la escuela y mis amigos- le digo un poco enojada pero son levantar la voz

-iras a una nueva escuela- mi papá sonrió y me miro a los ojos- ya estas registrada, es una escuela de canto, como querías y de seguro podrás hacer nuevos amigos- a terminar de decir eso me para de mi silla y me encierro en mi cuarto ello saben muy bien lo que no soy muy sociable

**Fin flashback **

Desde mi habitación puedo escuchar la pelea entre mis padres, aunque trataban de discutir bajo para que no los escuchara, pero aun así logro escucharlos como siempre

-¿Por qué dijiste que si?-decía furiosa mi madre

-no tenía otra opción, además me darán un auto muy grande- le contesto mi papá

-pero enserio teníamos que mudarnos, sabes que no tengo problema alguno, pero…Mayu

-ya sé que ella tiene problemas con…con sociabilizar con las personas, pero creo que lo puede superar en esta nueva etapa

-¿estás bromeando? Le tomo como 5 años en tener una amiga, y el doble en integrarse a la escuela, ella es demasiado tímida

-se que puede superarlo si se lo propone y fin de la discusión- después de eso no escuche mas.

Unas pocas lagrimas caían a mis meguillas, no es que totalmente triste, pero si frustrada, la vez que tengo más de un amigo en la escuela y me lo quitan. Bueno al menos tengo una semana para despedirme.

Al parecer en algún momento de la noche me quede dormida, ya que me desperté a la mañana para ir a la escuela. Me levanto, me baño, cepillo mis dientes, me cambio y lista para salir. Al bajar veo a mi madre que me espera con el desayuno ya hecho

-buenos días- me dice con una sonrisa

-buenos días- le contesto sin mucho ánimo, me siento a comer y ninguna de las dos dijo nada

-adiós- le dijo mientras tomo mi bento

-que tengas un buen día- y me fui

Ya en la escuela, como siempre, mi mejor amiga, Tei me esperaba en la puerta del colegio

-¡Mayu!- me grita para que la viera- ¡Buen día!- ella es una chica realmente linda, de pelo largo muy largo de color plata y ojos rojos

-buenos días-le contesto con una sonrisa falsa, pero muy convincente

-¿te para algo?- me pregunto de la nada

-no, ¿Por qué preguntas?- le dijo algo nerviosa

-solo preguntaba- me contesto poco convencía- es mejor que entremos antes que se nos haga tarde

El día paso tan normal y aburrido como de costumbre, clases aburridas, chicos tratando de ligar a Tei, su novio celoso viene y los golpea a todos, exámenes, lo normal de todo los días. Pero al fin llego la hora del almuerzo y también como era costumbre las dos subíamos a la terraza.

-es un lindo día- dice mientras se cinta

-sí, es lindo - le dijo mientras me siento a su lado, mira hacia el cielo y me pregunto si en la nueva escuela tamban podre comer en la terraza

-ahora que estamos sola me dirás que te pasa- al escuchar eso salgo de mis pensamientos y miro a Tei

-¿a qué te refieres?

-no soy tonta se que te pasa algo, ahora cuéntame- doy un largo suspiro

-a mi papá lo trasfirieron de ciudad, me tengo que mudar-le dijo con una voz triste, ella solo me miro y sonrió

-¿por eso estas tan triste?- la miro confundida- solo te vas a mudar, si el algo triste que te vayas de la ciudad pero tampoco significa que no nos volvamos a ver nunca mas ¿cundo te mudas?

-el sábado- le contesto desanimada

-pues eso nos queda un total de seis días para divertimos, así que no te pongas triste y divirtámonos como nunca- sonrió a pesar de todo estos días pueden ser muy divertidos y así pasamos el resto del almuerzo; comiendo y divirtiéndonos como no siempre hacemos

Así pasamos los días que me quedaban para que me mudara. Todos eso días me la pase con Tei y su novio, los dos únicos amigos que tengo en verdad, todo era fantástico hasta que el sábado llego

-Mayu, ya despierta tenemos que hacer muchas cosas- de grito mi papá desde el pido de abajo. Me levando a duras penas y me visto

-buenos días- me dice mi mamá

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- le pregunto en forma sarcástica

-no seas así, ya verás como todo terminara bien- dice en un patético intento de consolarme

-si como sea- me siento a desayunas, hasta que mi papá viene con unas cuantas cajas y me mira con una sonrisa molesta

-cariño, aquí tienes una cajas para que empaque tus cosas, cuanto termines de comer, empaca tus cosas- después de decir eso se fue de la cocina. Yo me pare, tome las cajas y subí a mi habitación. Di un largo suspiro y tire las cajas al piso

-bueno Mayu tienes que empezar- me dije a mi misma para darme un poco de ánimo en esto. Después de unas horas ya tenía casi todo listo, mis libros, CDS y peluches, pero eso si Mimi va con migo, o perdón si no saben quienes es mi mejor amigo, mi fiel peluche de conejo

-¡Mayu baja alguien vino a visitarte!- me grito mi mamá desde la cocina

-¡ya voy!- ¿quién podría ser?.

Al bajar, me encuentro a Tei, con su novio, si me preguntar por él se llama Teiru, es una copia de Tei pero en hombre, pelo gris pero corto y ojos rojos, alto y muy celoso y si también se lo preguntan, si, es mi amigo

-chicos, ¿para que vinieron?- le pregunto algo confundida

-¿para qué? La respuesta es muy fácil pues para despedirnos de nuestra amiga, para que más- me contesto Tei en un tono irónico

-pero creía que no vendrían, ya saben pasamos toda la semana juntos

-sí, pero el día mas importante es hoy, así que aquí estamos- me dijo Teiru

-chicos, gracias- le dijo algo emocionada

-¿por?- me preguntan los dos a la vez

-por ser mis únicos amigos- al escuchar eso Tei me abraza y sonrió

-les invitaría que se sienten pero no hay ni silla, ni sillón- dijo mi madre saliendo de la cocina con unos vasos de platicos lleno de agua- y tampoco tenemos otros vasos o otra cosa para tomar todo está en el camión de mudanza- dijo todo eso con una torpe sonrisa

-no importa señora, está bien- le contesto Teiru mientras tomaba dos vasos de agua

-gracias señora- dijo Tei tomando el vaso sobrante de agua

Teiro de acerco a mi me ofreció el que tenía en su mano izquierda, el cual acepte con gusto

-¿qué tal si nos sentamos en la escalera?- sugerí con una sonrisa

-no creo que sea posible- dijo Tei. Gire la cabeza para ver que tenía razón, los hombre de la mudanza estaban bajando todo las cosas del piso de arriba

-el piso siempre el cómodo- dijo Tei sentándose en el piso

-es verdad siempre ha sido mejor lugar donde sentarse- agredo Teiru y se sentó al lado de Tei

-si no puedes contra ellos únete- dije y como el resto de mis amigos me senté al lado suyo.

Así pasamos el resto de las horas que me quedaban en esta ciudad, divirtiéndome con mis amigos que mas puedo querer

Y fue tan maravilloso, solo yo y mis amigos, hasta que mi papá llego y nos dijo

-mayu…ya es hora- suspire un poco y me levante del piso y al hacerlo sentí un gran peso enzima mío, eran Tei y Teiru que me estaban abrazando

-te extrañaremos mucho- dijo Tei

-te veremos pronto- dijo Teiru

Yo solo los abrase y empecé a llorar con ellos. Así estuvimos unos minutos hasta que mi mamá entro y dijo que me apurada, nos soltamos y tomo a Mimi entre mis brazo y lo abrase muy fuerte

-adiós- es todo lo que dijo y me dispongo a irme.

Ya afuera de mi casa, veo que mis padres ya están arriba del auto esperándome, me acerque al auto y entre

-¿están listas?- dijo mi papá

-claro que si- le contesto mi mamá

-creo que…si- le dije algo desanimada

Mi papá encendió el auto y cerré los ojos con fuerza y trate de relajarme, sería un viaje muy largo. Pero…

-¡Mayu, espera un poco!- abrí los ojos para ver a Tei en su bicicleta atrás del auto

-papá, por favor para el auto, será solo un momento- el me miro y parase que sintió un poco de compasión a ver mi cara, ya que mi papá para a un costado de la calla. Me baje y corrí hacia Tei que me estaba esperando algo agitada

-casi me olvido de esto- me dice mientras de su bolso saca, lo que parece un álbum de fotos- es para que no nos olvides- me dice con una gran sonrisa.

Abrir la primera página del álbum/libro para ver una página llena de brillo y adornos que decía "para nuestra amiga Mayu. Para que te olvides de los buenos momentos que hemos pasados juntos. Con mucho amor y cariño tus amigos Tei y Teiru". Mire para arriba pare ver a Tei sonriendo, mire algunas cuantas hojas mas para ver un montón de fotos de nosotros divirtiéndonos en distintas ocasiones. Solo mira a Tei por unos segundos antes de abrazarla

-gracias, muchas gracias – ella me devolvió el abrazo

-será mejor que te vayas tus padres te están esperando- rompimos el abrazo y vi sus ojos llorosos- adiós- me dice antes de montarse a la bicicleta y marchándose

Vi como se alega antes de subirme de nuevo al auto

-cariño- me dijo mi madre- ¿Qué paso?- yo solo sonreí y le conteste

-solo una despedida, solo eso- ella parece conforme con la repuesta, ya que solo sonrió y volvió a mirar a un un costado

Miro por la ventana y sonrió un poco.

-adiós Fukuoka- y cierro los ojos, tratando de dormir un poco total será un largo viaje hasta Kyoto


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno casi todo las capítulos serán así de largo, que mas puedo decir, no se olviden de escuchar las canciones. Y sin mas preámbulos, disfruten **

**Opening: rainbow (Namie Amuro)**

**Ending: Last Links (Ayumi Hamasaki)**

**POV. Mayu **

Después de un largo, pero largo viaje, al fin llegamos a Kyoto. Allí estaba yo al frente de la puerta de mi nueva casa, o mejor dicho nuevo departamento, mi nueva casa solo era un departamento, casi en el centro de la ciudad.

-¿te gusta?- pregunta de mi papá, mientras me rodea con su brazo

-es más pequeña que nuestra vieja casa- le dijo con poco animo

-lo sé pero te acostumbrara, además tal vez podremos comprar una casa algún día- solo lo mire con una cara seria y me solté de su abrazo

-quiero estar sola un momento- le dijo, mientras me adentro al departamento.

Al abrir la puerta, note que era un poco más grande de lo que creía peor seguía siendo más pequeña que mi antigua casa. Miro para todas partes, todo lleno da cajas y los muebles desordenados por todas partes. Voy por un pasillo, para ver un baño y la habitación principal o al menos eso creo ya que tiene la cama doble de mis padres, hasta llegar a mi habitación o lo que creo que sería mi habitación. Cundo entre, me lleve una sorpresa, era la única habitación que ya estaba más o menos organizada, armario, mueblas y cama. ¿Cundo hicieron todo esto?

-todavía no está lista, pero le falta poco- me dijo una voz fémina que conocía muy bien

-¿Cuándo hicieron todo esto?- le pregunto dando la vuelta

-le pagamos un poco más a los hombres de la mudanza para que tu habitación será la primera que esta lista- me contesto con una sonrisa

-como sea- le dijo muy cortante y me alego del pasillo

Salgo del departamento y me siento en las escaleras del edificio. Veo a los hombres de la mudanza subir y bajar la escalares miles de veces, hasta que terminaron de dejar los muebles y cajas en mi nuevo departamento.

Además de mirar a los de la mudanza, veo a mucha gente, algunos niños, adultos, ancianos y gente de mi edad que nunca conoceré. Como me encantaría eliminar a todos esos tontos chicos que están charlando cerca de mi puerta. ¿Por qué se les hace tan fácil hablar con lo demás?

-¡Mayu, entra, hay que desempacar!- me grita mi mamá

-¡ya voy!- le grito, me paro del lugar donde estaba sentada y me dirijo a mi departamento

Cundo entre, todo estaba desordenado, con cajas por todas partes

-que suerte que es temprano ¿no?- me pregunta mi papá con una sonrisa- si nos esforzamos tal vez para esta noche solo nos quedara la mitad de las cajas- yo solo lo miro con una cara seria y empiezo a buscar mis cosas

-iré a mi nuevo cuarto, si es que me buscan- llevo una dos o tres cajas nada pesadas y me encierro

-a ver mayu que tenemos aquí- abro una de cajas y son algunas de mis chucherías, como peliches, muñecos, mi colección de armas blancas, nada fuera de lo común.

Así estuve hasta que termines de sacar y ordenas todo, solo me falta una que otra caja y mi ropa, si no mas recuerdo mis maletas, siguen en el auto. Salgo de la habitación y veo a mi papá sacando utensilios de cocina

-papá, ¿las maletas siguen en el auto?- le pregunto con voz fría

-he…ha sí, aun están allí- el metió las manos en su bolsillo trasero y saca las llaves de nuestro auto- ten, bajas tus cosas y luego iré yo a buscar las cosas mis y de mamá

-claro- le contesto y tomo las llaves

Bajo por las escalera, ya que quería demorarme un poco, hasta llegar al esta estacionamiento del edifico. Busco mi maleta en el auto hasta que la encuentro. Valla pesa más de lo que creí.

Empecé a caminar hasta el ascensor hasta que siento una voz masculina detrás de mí

-eso se ve pesado, ¿te ayudo?- me doy vuelta rápido para ver a un chico, tal vez de mi edad, delgado, de pelo corto y rubio, ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora en su cara- y bien ¿te ayudo?- me pongo un poco nerviosa

-he…y-yo- me rio un poco nerviosa- c-creo…q-que…- pero fui interrumpida cundo sentí que el tomo mi muñeca y arrebato la valija de mi mano

-mejor te ayudo, se ve que es pesada- el me sonrió y llamo al elevador, esperamos unos segundo. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, no savia como reaccionar, pero por suerte llego el asesor, el entro y yo me quede parada- ¿Qué esperas? O no vas a entrar- al escuchar eso reaccione y entre lo más rápido al elevador- ¿a qué piso?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

-…e-e-es, el…n-nuero…5- le dijo tratando de cálmale, el presiono el botón y la maquina se empezó a mover

-¿eres nueva en el edificio? Nunca te había visto- me pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-yo…eto…s-si- maldita sea porque no se calla, y justo hoy, que me olvide mi cuchillo

-pues, bienvenida y espero que te guste el lugar- por suerte, al final logramos llega al piso y le arrebate mi maleta de su mano

-m-mejor la llevo yo- le dije y esta vez no me trabe, me lleno de orgullo por mi misma

-como quiera- me dice mientras levanta los hombros- al menos podrías decirme cuál es tu nombre- yo no le dije nada y me marche a dentro de mi departamento

**POV. Yuu**

-cariño, ya llegamos- me dice mi mamá antes de bajarse del auto

-gracias por traerme del colegio- le dijo antes de abrir la puerta

-no es nada, de paso fui hacer las compras ¿no?- ella me dice mientras abre el baúl y saca las bolsas

-creo. ¿Te ayudo?- le pregunto

-no está bien, no son tan pesadas- los dos caminamos hasta el ascensor, pero cundo las puertas se abrieron, se reveo a un montón de gente, algunos se bajaron, otros se quedaron y algunos varios entraron

-hay mucha gente, mamá mejor ve vos, yo ya después subo

-está bien te veo arriba- ella sube y las puertas se cierran. Suspiro un poco

Pulse el botón del elevador, y espere un poco, pero no bajaba, parase que alguien lo llamo y dejo las puerta abierta, que su puede esperar de una maquina tan vieja. Me dirijo a las escalera, cundo note que las puertas de la maquina se abrían y salió una chica, vestida al estilo gotic lolita, con el pelo largo muy largo y con las puntas teñidas de muchos colores, la mire un unos momentos, era realmente linda. Me la quedo mirando un poco.

Ella saco de un auto una maleta, grande y parecía muy pesada. Doy un profundo respiro y me acerco. Este no es el momento para mi inseguridad

-eso se ve pesado, ¿te ayudo?- le dije, tratando de sonar lo más calmado que podía. Ella se sorprendió y se dio vuelta, me mira un poco y dice un poco tartamuda

-he…y-yo- ella dio una pequeña risita, acaso ¿le causo gracia?- c-creo…q-que- pero no la deje terminar, ya que tome su valija y la mire con una gran sonrisa

-mejor te ayudo, se ve que es pesada-y ente al ascensor, pero ella se quedo parada sin moverse, ¿tendré mal olor? O será que no le agrado y me creo un acosador en vez de un caballero- ¿Qué esperas?-Ella dudo un poco y entro muy insegura y se para a mi lado- ¿a qué piso?- esto es difícil, en general soy una persona tímida pero ¿Por qué de repente trato de sonar tan seguro?

-…e-e-es, el…n-nuero…5- presiono, el botón y le doy un discreto vistazo, ella parecía algo incomoda, ¿la estoy incomodando? ¿Es mi culpa que esta si?, ha por dios Yuu no sea tan inseguro, no siempre es culpa tuya, pero esta vez sí…no, no pienses en eso. Vamos Yuu di algo-¿eres nueva en el edificio? Nunca te avía visto

-yo…eto…s-si

-pues, bienvenida y espero que te guste el lugar- por suerte llagamos a su piso y ella salió corriendo del ascensor, ¿la abre la incomodado? Ella me mira fijamente y me arrebata la maleta

-m-mejor la llevo yo- me dijo con una voz más firme que ates

-como quieras- le dijo mientras levanto un poco los hombros y cerrando un poco los ojos- al menos podrías decirme cuál es tu nombre- le dije, me llamaba mucho la atención, pero al abrir los ojos ella ya se avía ido- bien hecho Yuu- me dije mientras presiono el botón de mi piso.

Al abrir la puerta me encontró a Kyo tirado en el sillón viento su programa de TV favorito, mi papá leyendo el diario, mi mamá sacando la comida de las bolsas y Wil discutiendo con alguien por teléfono, seguramente al organizador de su boda, desde que le propuso matrimonio a su novia ha estado muy nervioso, quiere que todo sea perfecto. El suspira al colgar el teléfono y me mira

-¿Dónde estabas? Tardaste- me dice algo serio, el se preocupa más por mí que mi papá

-estaba ayudando a un chica- le dijo sin mucha emoción

-¿una chica? ¿La conocemos? ¿Es linda o sexy? ¿Te gusta?- al parecer a decir lo de la chica, Kyo se intereso

-no, no la conocen, si el algo linda y no, no me gusta si ni siquiera se su nombre- le contesto tirándome en el sofá al lado de él- solo creía que necesitaba ayuda

-hay, que tierno mi niño- dice mi mamá abrazándome- es tan caballeroso de seguro ya conseguirá novia- al escuchar eso me sonrojo un poco. Kyo se rio un poco ante el comentario

-¿quien saldría con un shotan?- dice Kyo entre risas

-en eso tienes un poco de razón- mi mamá solo refuerza lo que dice mientras se rie

-bueno ya, el momento de la burla ya paso- dice Wil

-pero si yo todavía no dijo nada- mi papá se agregó a la conversación

-no deberías ere nuestra padre, no nuestro cuarto hermano

-eres muy aburrido, hijo, no aprendiste nada de mí- Wil solo rodo los ojos y se callo

-como sea, hoy llegaron nuevos vecinos al edificio y me gustaría…- dice mi madre emocionada

-¿y?- la interrumpe mi papá

-si no me hubieras interrumpido, ya lo sabrías- le dice algo enojada- es que vamos a ir a su casa para poder conocerlos mejor

-¿tenemos que hacerlo?- pregunto mi papá algo desanimado

-claro, que si, ahora vete a bañar que apestas

-no

-¿Qué dijiste?- le dice mi mamá con voz de ultratumba. Es una mujer amable y bondadosa, pero nunca, enserio nunca la hagas enojar que se puede volver en tu por pesadilla

-nada, cariño, solo que…que ya voy a abril el agua- él se va lo más rápido al baño y se encierra

-¿a qué hora?- le pregunto

-oh, lo siento, amor, ya es algo tarde y mañana tienes clases, además no nos vamos a demorar tanto, tengo que hacer la cena para ustedes- ella me sonríe

-pero Kyo también tiene escuela y Wil la universidad, es muy injusto- ella solo sonrió

-no escuchaste lo anterior, solo iremos tu padre y yo

-sigo pensando que es injusto, que hará la chica, sola con tantos adultos- le dijo cruzándome de brazos

-¿Qué chica?- me pregunta mi mamá con cierta picardía

-n-nadie, solo olvida lo que dije ¿sí?- me levanto del sofá y me dirijo a mi habitación

**POV. Mayu **

Al entrar a mi departamento me sorprendió que la cantidad de cajas se disminuyo drásticamente, casi la mitad

-hola cariño ya volviste- era la voz de mi mamá- podría venir a tu habitación un momento

-claro ya voy- me llevo la maleta con migo y la dejo cerca de la puerta de mi habitación- si ¿Qué necesitas?

-no es nada, solo quería darte este regalo- ella me entro un paquete de plástico con lo que parecía ser un uniforme escolar- es el uniforme de tu nueva escuela vamos pruébatelo, te dejare sola- ella salió y cerró la puerta tras suyo. Mire un poco el paquete antes de romperlo. Me desvestí y me cambie por el uniforme

Me mira en el espejo. No era gran cosa, un típico uniforme, zapatos negros, medias hasta la rodilla, camisa blanca con cuello de color negra con rallas blancas, corbata negra y una falda de color negra con ciertos detalles en blanco, también venia con un saco también de color negro, pero no creo que sea obligatorio en esta época del año.

Mentiría si digiera que me siento cómoda con esto, a pesar de que todas las chicas usan uno, yo no me siento cómoda con un uniforme escolar, generalmente me siento cómoda con la moda del gotic lolita.

Oigo como alguien toca la puerta

-amor, ya estas lista

-sí, ya puedes pasar- ella abre la puerta y abre los ojos

-te ves hermosa- ella me toma de los hombro y me abraza- espero que puedas superar tu problema

-no creo que sea tan fácil

-lo sé, pero siempre se puede intentar ¿no?- yo le devuelvo el abrazo

-gracias- estuvimos hace hasta que alguien toco el estúpido timbré

-será mejor que habrá- ella me suelta y se va a abrir la puerta ¿quien podría ser?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos mis lindos lectores. ¿como lo a tratado la semana?. Bueno estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo de esta super producción que estoy haciendo y como siempre espero que disfruten leyéndola. Como por dos semanas no podre actualizar ya que tengo exámenes todo los días pero de seguro subiré por lo menos un capitulo. Ah y no se olviden de escuchar las canciones **

**Opening: rainbow(Namie Amuro)**

**Endig: Last Links (Ayumi Hamasaki)**

**POV. Mayu**

_-lo sé, pero siempre se puede intentar ¿no?- yo le devuelvo el abrazo _

_-gracias- estuvimos hace hasta que alguien toco el estúpido timbré _

_-será mejor que habrá- ella me suelta y se va a abrir la puerta ¿quien podría ser?_

Mi mamá salió de mi habitación y me dejo sola, di un suspiro el maldito timbre termino con un lindo momento. Estaba dispuesta a cambiarme cuando…

-Mayu, amor, ven un momento- me prendí otra vez los pocos votes que me desprendí y baje

Al llegar veo a mi mamá conversando muy alegre con un hombre y una mujer, más o menos de la misma edad que ella. El hombre era alto de pelo negro y ojos verdes y la mujer tenía el pelo rubio con ojos de color azul cielo. Mi mamá volteo la cabeza y me sonrió

-ven cariño, quiero presentarte a alguien- yo me sonrojo un poco y lentamente me acerco a la puerta, mi mamá me rodea los hombreo con un brazo y me presenta

-ella es mi hija, Mayu- dice con una sonrisa

-un gusto Mayu- me dice el hombre estrechándome la mano, la cual yo recibo con mucha vergüenza

-¿cuántos años tienes?- me pregunta la mujer con una sonrisa

-h-he…t-t-tengo 15 años, señora- le dijo muy avergonzada

-Ho enserio pues yo tengo un hijo de tu edad- la mujer me vio de pies a cabeza y me sonrió- es uniforme es del colegio vocaloid ¿no?- iba a decir que no se pero mi mamá me interrumpió

-sí, es de ese colegio- la mujer hace una expresión como de "que bien"

-pues mis dos hijos menores van a ese colegio, que te parece si uno de mis hijos mañana va con Mayu, para que le enseñe el camino- mi mamá abrió los ojos

-clara, me encantaría, eso sería genial- dijo ella, estaba a punto de protestar, no me quería ir con nadie y menos con un chico

-bueno, pues ya se los diré a mis chicos- el hombre miro al reloj pulsera que trae y le dijo a su mujer o al menos creo que era eso

-cariño, creo que es algo tarde, tenemos que hacer la cena- la mujer miro en su reloj pulsera

-creo que tienes razón. Es mejor que nos vallamos. Fue un placer conocerlas- dice la mujer saludándonos con las manos

-espero que hablemos pronto- dijo el hombre antes de marcharse. Mi mamá cerró la puerta y yo no lo pensé dos veces y la interrogue

-¿quién eran? ¿Qué querían? ¿Por qué les dijiste que su hijo me acompañara en mi primer día?- ella solo sonrió me contesto toda las preguntas con gran paciencia

-ellos son nuestros nuevos vecinos viven un piso arriba, tienen tres hijos, uno que va a la universidad, otro dos años mayor que vos y el tercero de tu edad, solo quería conocernos y me precio lindo de su parte, además conocerá a alguien mas, conocerás la ciudad y no tendremos que acompañarte en tu primer día

-pero yo quería que me acompañaran- le dijo haciendo un puchero

-Amor, tienes que aprender a superar esa vergüenza y no lo lograras si tu papá y yo estamos todo el tiempo al lado tuyo, ahora ¿Qué quieres de cenar?

-lo que quieras- le dijo mientras me voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme

**POV. Yuu **

-ya llegamos- dice mi papá mientras abre la puerta y entra junto con mamá- ¿Cómo se han comportado?

-enserio cree que te contestaría a esa pregunta con la verdad- dice Kyo. Mi papá solo rio un poco

-creo que tienes razón

-ya es algo tarde ¿que quie…-pero ella no termino la frase que se dio cuenta de algo- ¿Dónde está Wil?- pregunto algo preocupada

-se fue con su novia, ella lo llamo para decirle que necesitaba su ayuda con la mudanza de su departamento, según ella necesita ayuda con algunos muebles- le dijo mientras cambio el canal de la TV

-estoy algo preocupada que tal si le pasa algo o lo asaltaron o…o

-cariño, el tiene 22 años ya puede cuidarse solo y si se hace muy tarde puede quedarse a dormir con Mew, total pronto ya serán marido y mujer, y además ese será su departamento después de la boda- mamá puso una cara de zombi, a ella no le gustaba que le recordaran que Wil pronto se casaría

-m-mi h-hijo, s-se va a ir- repetía con un tic nervioso

-bien hecho, sabes que no tenemos que recordarle eso

-calma mamá, todavía falta unos dos meses, aun no te lo robaran- yo intentaba consolarla mientras Kyo y papá nos miraban con cara de "que la fuerza te acompañe"- además cundo él se valla papá, Kyo y yo seguiremos aquí por un buen rato

-p-peor él es…- ella estría así por un rato. Di un suspiro

-traten de consolarla, cocinare algo para la cena- Kyo y mi papá compartieron un mirada y negaron con la cabeza- o prefieren morir de hambre, soy en único, aparte de mamá y Wil que sabe cocinar- ellos se miraron otra vez

-creo que podríamos intentarlo- dijo Kyo

-está bien, será algo rápido- dijo entrando en la cocina- a ver Yuu ¿qué puedes hacer?- tome una hoya la llene de agua y espera un poco para echar los fideos del paquete de fideos instantáneo, y en menos de 5 minutos ya tengo hecho unos 4 platos de ramen- la cena esta lista- pongo los platos en la mesa del comedor y espero que aparezcan.

Mamá sigue en estado de shok pero de seguro se le pasara después de comer.

-buen provecho- decimos todos antes de empezar a comer

La cena trascurrió en silencio hasta que sonó el teléfono

-yo atiendo-dice mi mamá saliendo del transe- hola…-silencio- oh claro…no hay problema…si claro, que suerte que avisaste…mándela saludos de mi parte, un beso…adiós- y después colgó el teléfono- parece que Wil se quedara con Mew, que suerte que aviso, mejor lavo los platos antes que se haga tarde- los tres la miramos fijamente lo único que necesitaba era escucha la voz de Wil

-es tarde es mejor que me vaya a dormir, buenas noches- les dijo retirándome del comedor

-Yuu, amor, espera un poco puedes venir- dijo ella desde la cocina, voy hacia halla y me mira con una sonrisa- hijo, no sé si te vaya a gustar pero…le dijo a los nuevos vecinos que podías a acompañar a su hija a la escuela mañana- me quedo un poco pensativo pero contesto con una sonrisa

-oh ¿vamos al mismo instituto?, claro que me encantaría acompañarla- le dijo sonriendo- mejor me voy a dormir, no quiero que mi nueva amiga tenga que lidiar con el Yuu cansado- ella se ríe un poco y antes de irme le pregunto- ¿es que piso vive?

-en el piso de abajo, en el 5-D- quinto piso…ese no era el piso de la chica de la maleta…si es el mismo. Me pongo algo nervioso…no savia que será esa chica…pero ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso que sea ella? - ¿te pasa algo? Te veo de repente más nervioso

-n-no pasa nada, mejor me voy a dormir- trato de salir de esa situación, es incomoda

-está bien buenas noches- me dice me madre y luego me besa la meguilla

**POV. Mayu **

-Mayu, ya es hora, no queras llegar tarde el primer día de clases- me dice mi papá detrás de la puerta

-…hmmm-está bien…ya va- le digo algo desanimada.

Me levando y salgo para el baño, al entrar me miro al espejo y sonrió un poco, siempre me divierte ver lo despeinada que estoy, me lavo la cara y salgo del baño. Me cambio y bajo con mi mamá a desayunar

-buenos días- me dice antes de llevarse una tostada a la boca

-buenos días- le respondo antes de sentarme a comer

-¿te o café?

-prefiero un vaso de jugo

-claro, amor- ella se para y me sirve un jugo de naranja- ¿nerviosa?- tomo un trajo de mi juego y la miro

-mucho- ella se ríe un poco

-al menos ahora tienes a ese chico- la miro con una mirada de odio

-ni siquiera lo conozco de seguro le daré miedo, como a todos los que me conocen- eso ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro

-el parece diferente- me dice con una gran sonría, yo le devuelvo el gesto y como lo que queda del desayuno

Me dedica a preparar mis útiles, como estamos a mitad de año no llevo gran cosa, una cartuchera con un lápiz, una birome azul, negra y de color rosa, una goma y un sacapuntas y una libreta para anotar todo. Por último me cepillo mi cabello hasta que ese chico venga.

Así pase como medio minuto, mi pelo no se peina muy fácil, necesito casi 3 minutos para que este perfecto, pero de repente sonó el timbre

-yo abro- me grita mamá.

Suspire un poco, me mire en el espejo y sonrió un poco

-¡Mayu, el chico que te ofreció a llevarte!- me grita desde la puerta

-ya va- dejo el cepillo arriba de una cajonera- a ver útiles, cuaderno, dinero…creo que tengo…oh casi se me olvida- busco a Mimi y la pongo dentro de mi mochila, ella nunca se separa de mi…jamás

-¡Mayu, apúrate!- me vuelve a gritar

-que ya va- cierro la mochila y voy hacia la puerta y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida. Era él, el mismo chico que me ayudo con la valija, el llevaba lo que parecía el uniforme para los chicos, un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca y una corbata color negro

-ya estas lista- me dice con una gran sonrisa mi mamá- es mejor que te vayas. No quiero que se te haga tarde el primer día

-claro. Adiós mamá- le doy un abrazo. Mientras lo hago, mire de reo a ese chico que solo observa con una sonrisa

-que te vaya bien- ella se despide y me suelte

-vamos- me dice él, yo solo asisto con la cabeza agachada

Saldo de mi departamento y camino al lado de el hasta el ascensor que se encontraba abierto

-a esta hora casi nadie lo usa por eso lo deje abierto- el me dice, yo solo asisto con la cabeza

Cundo las puertas se cerraron antes mis ojos, fue cuando me puse más nerviosa

-oh, la otra vez me olvide de presentarme, soy Zola Yuu. ¿Te acuerdas me mi?- me pregunta con una gran sonrisa. Yo asisto con la cabeza

-s-si…yo s-s-soy Fujiwara Mayu- le dijo tartamudeando un poco. Yo lo miro de reojo, el tiene una gran sonrisa

-qué lindo nombre, Mayu- yo solo agacho mas la cabeza apenada

Al llegar a la planta baja, el se pone en frente mío

-la estación no está muy legos, tardaremos unos 10 minutos en llegar y otros 10 en llegar a la escuela, si es que hay poca gente- el abre la puerta de edificio y me hace una señal de que salga- las damas primero- yo solo salgo sin decir nada.

**POV. Yuu **

Mentiría si digiera que no estoy nervioso, ya llegamos a la estación y ella no ha dicho una sola palabra.

-bueno, al fin llegamos, esta es la estación de tren de Kyoto ¿te gusta?- ella solo asiste con la cabe y la aparta rápido- mejor nos apresuramos no queremos que se nos pase el tren

Debimos esperar uno 2 minutos antes de que llegara el otro tren, al abril su puerta avía poca gente, por suerte parase que podremos ir sentados.

El viaje fue un poco incomodo, Mayu trataba de alegarse lo más posible de mi y de cualquier otra persona y cundo le hablaba ella siempre era cortante o lo ignoraba. Me gustaría decir que es extraña pero…para mí no lo es. Después de nos 10 minutos al fin llegamos a la estación

-Ahora solo nos queda caminar un poco y llegamos- cundo salimos del tren, la gente miraba un poco extraño a Mayu, no savia porque. Solo la miraban, era como si estuviera cargada de una aurora negra. No me guste que la miren tanto

-¿falta mucho?- ella dice casi en un susurro pero alcance a oírlo. No lo puedo creer ella me hablo

-no, ves ese edificio de halla- le dijo señalando a una construcción de tres pisos- es allí no falta nada, vamos- y era cierto solo caminamos unos pocos pasos y ya estábamos en la entrada del la escuela

-¿nerviosa le pregunto?- ella estaba templado en su lugar, mientras algunas lagrimas salían

-n-no, n-n-no puedo h-h-hacerlo- me dio mucha pena verla así

-no te preocupes, toda saldrán bien- le dijo secándole las lagrimas

-quiero ir a mi casa- por primer vez desde que la conozco, que es poco tiempo, hablo fuerte y clara, sin trabarse o tartamudear

-no te preocupes, me tienes a mí, si te sientes sola búscame ¿sí?- ella seguía templando pero al menos ya no lloraba- vamos que esperamos- tome de su mano y la obligue a caminar con migo

A pesar de que soy generalmente de perfil bajo en la escuela. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, la gente me miraba, estoy algo incomodo, pero no me importa, lo importante es que Mayu se sienta bien

-bienvenida al colegio de artes, es instituto vocaloid- le dijo mientras hablo la puerta principal


End file.
